warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugelan
Property of Dominus001 https://warhammer-40k-expanded-universe.fandom.com/wiki/User:Dominus001 Sugelan is the notable civilised world that is home to the elite Astra Militarum regiments of the McGowan Guard Rangers. This world is also utilised by several Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Chapters for potential candidates to undergo the arduous trials of selection to become Space Marines. Background Deadly Training The harsh unforgiving world of Sugelan often referred to as "No Mean World" there is a contest, a deadly game of skill, wit, and initiative among others. Those who survive the "Deadliest Warrior" trials are recruited into the ultimate warriors, the Space Marines. Sugelan makes the ideal environment to test oneself. It's weather severe, the land unforgiving, the wildlife deadly. There are a thousand ways to die in this No Mean World. It is also a world were several elite Guard regiments train their sons and daughters including fierce and disciplined soldiers such as; the McGowan Guard Rangers and Royal Regiment of the Emperor. Several Space Marines Chapter chose Sugelan to be their potential candidate training grounds. Sugelan, known as one of the most arduous environments and the recruitment test, arguably the most demanding. A set of trials were each is a deadly as the next. From day one, they will test the very essence of the recruits being, moulding them into warriors and assassins, able to survive independently, and also a vital link to a team. If recruits manage to survive the ordeals, then the "Absolution" test will pit everything they have learned into one hellish physical and mental test, known as the 'Maze of Hausdorff'. Upon completion, they one have one final tribulation to determine if they are a soldier, NCO, or an Officer. During their passing out ceremony, their Chapter Masters will attend if able, to personally invite the "Noods" to begin the genetic modifications to becoe Space Marines, then upon fulfillment, welcome them into their ranks. When receiving their "Deadliest Warrior" medal for passing six of the seven of the tests, the respective Chapters 'Doctore' will announce the degree that he, and his instructional staff believe best suited to the recruits combat style. The candidate, however, can decline and present his favoured position, though it is ultimately up to the Doctore to decide. Recruits that survive two of the six, can be granted a particular place in the respective Guard unit, suited to the trials that they pasted. They are also tested in the separate, potential leadership role. Usually those who pass six of the seven primary trials are granted space marines status. Completing more gains higher status or more specialist roles. The Deadliest Warrior trials are split into six categories, each testing a particular area from physical to mental. The tests are: *''Way of the Sword'' *''Way of the Gun'' *''Way of the Hunter'' *''Way of the Fist'' *''Way of the Land'' *''Way of Self'' *''Way of Character'' Passing out test: *''Way of Absolution'' Separate leadership trial: *''Way of the Commander'' Way of the Sword Pits recruits into gladiatorial combat against maniac cultist prisoners. Before entering the Colosseum, the Noods are trained in the Ludus, Doctore will oversee their training as several Instructors Staff train them in various swords and melee weapons, ranging from hammers to spears. The candidate will train in the weapons used by his potential Chapter, however, will have minor training in other Chapter fighting styles. The reason for this is, after passing out the full training, Masters from other Chapters can present an offer to accept another Chapters successful candidate. Chapter Masters are known to trade candidates, although it is inevitably up to the candidate to decide. It comes down to the belief system, fighting styles, and the candidate's personality among other areas. For example, a Dark Angel is likely not a suitable choice to join the ranks of the Space Wolves; however if the Dark Angels were the original recruiter, then after passing it, it is found that the candidate would be better suited to the Space Wolves, then a trade could be made between Chapters. Moments before entering the Colosseum the recruit will choose his preferred weapon, although other choices can be taken during the fight if deemed necessary. The recruit will be tested against savage insane murderous bastards. A fight to the death will take place. Several of the tests places the recruit against various fighting styles, including wild beasts. They will also be paired, and even squads against hordes of wildmen. Way of the Gun The tests take place in an urban setting, including cold mountainous and clammy jungle lands. Recruits are trained in various firearms which include bows, sniper rifles, pistols, etc. Upon entering the test, cultists will be placed throughout. Various missions objectives will determine the best weapon of choice for the task at hand. The recruits will be given a mission briefing, then they will decide is its best to go silent, perhaps with a silencer or bow, or loud with an LMG. Cultists may be organised, depending on the situation they have been put in. Candidates can be ambushed, or need to hold off waves of opponents as they hold an objective. Perhaps its a timed mission, or rescue, however, they will be put through three main missions types throughout three different environments. Way of the Hunter The recruit will build their own weapon out of sticks, rocks, metal, then they will hunt down a Sugelan Beast. The Beasts cover various monster types, each with their own killing styles. Some are fast, others with hardened skin, whatever the beast, they are man-eaters. This test puts the recruits initiative to the test; how will they overcome a superior subject as going toe to toe would be highly unadvised. Recruits may have to enter a cave system or transverse through a swampland. The environment itself is a deadly trial with killer-plants and rapidly changing weather. Way of the Fist Noods are trained in a multitude of fighting styles from throwing, kicking and unarmed combat. They are tested in brawl street fighting to the silent surprise death style of unarmed combat. Yet again they enter the Colosseum and face heretics. They are also tasked with a mission taking place in a military town designed for training. The recruit is unarmed and must escape the town using his body as a weapon against enemy sentries and hunters placed through the town in search of him. Way of the Land Recruits are dumped with nothing but a throw over and boots, upon an irritable desolate and barren land. Their simple task, survive by living off the land for a few weeks. The islands are harsh with thunderstorms, snow blizzards and bone freezing winds. Animal life is practically nonexistent, and shelter must be made using whats available. Way of Self This is a test of choices, some with deadly consequences. Recruits are given scenarios and ask various in-depth questions. Chaplains, Librarians and Commissars are the typical examiners during this particular test. Recruits are put into situations that test selfishness, initiative, etc. In general, it is a psychic test to determine how one will operate under-extreme duress such as; cowardliness. Way of the Character The test of pain; elite minds believe that one's character is truly shown under extreme circumstances. Candidates are given their old friend, the throw over and boots, then dumped in a dense forest on top of unforgiving mountains with white water rapids. The recruit is then hunted by Veteran Guardsmen from the McGowan Guard Rangers. Horrid Dogs are included in their search, and the test takes place in the dead-dark side of the planet, where night is ninety-eight percent of the time. Recruits are given a head start, then the fun begins. Over a week, they are hunted, and even if the recruit completes the week without capture, they still have to undergo interrogation, torturing interrogation. Their mind and physical being are pushed beyond the limited with sleep deprivation, stress positions, beatings, humiliation, etc. The test has the most significant failure rate. The McGowan Guard are notorious and particularly suited to being the captors of the Character test. Way of Absolution This is a test that pits all the training tests together. Typically only those that have passed five tests are eligible; however, exceptional cases for those seeking Guard placements can attempt, although highly advised against due to the high death rate. If a candidate manages to pass the final trial and has only completed two tasks before it, then he is automatically granted a place in the Marines. The Chapter will further their training within the actual Chapter itself. If the candidate happens to be female, then they are guaranteed a place in one of the rare few elite female regiments such as; the hardened jungle fighters, the 'Iron Bells' or the Inquisition secret spies program, the "SOE" - Special Operations Executives'. Perhaps the Sisters may consider them also. The McGowan Guard Rangers are a typical choice, known for their elite female 'Shield Maiden' Regiment. Candidates are given a training pistol "Sig-Browning 2269" with only thirteen rounds. It is powerful to take down humans and dangerous animals. Plus a combat knife, canteen of water, smock with uniform, basic medical supplies and a Flak chest plate. The trial takes place in a massive dome, surrounded by an enormous wall. Ten by ten miles, it includes hills, forests, rivers, fast-changing weather, and traps. Beasts roam, gangs of maniacs lurk, and at last, it is a maze. Candidates begin at the Grand Entrance, they know this is the test that will likely kill them though having gone this far, they are ready to face whatever it throws at them. They have two tasks. One, find their passing out Green Beret waiting for whoever can get it, placed in the heart of the auditorium. Two, get to the other side of the maze and escape. There is a further slight problem though, unknown to the candidate, a special hunter has been placed within the training ground, either an elite prisoner from the Aeldari, Tau or Orks. The enemies task, hunt down the candidate. Way of the Commander By this point, candidates have passed their initial training and a practically guaranteed to be soldiers or marines with the Imperium forces. A squad of Candidates are placed together, all unknown to each other. It is left up to them how the situation is handled as they face a dangerous grilling task, a mission they have to complete. From here, Instructors can determine who is best suited to be followers, squad leaders, and who will undergo officer training. Once the Deadliest Warrior trials are completed, it is obvious who has psychic capabilities, the faith of the Chaplain or loyalty of the Commissar. Only two percent of candidates make it as marines, while sixty make it into elite units of the Guard. The tests have a high death ratio. If a candidate passes two stages, he is optioned for the Guard, depending on the tests passed. He has the option to continue further tests in an attempt to make it as a marine, or other chosen fields if he perhaps has his eyes on a particular Guard regiment. There are a few Guard regiments such as; the McGowan Guard Rangers that require three tests passed, due to their elite status and fighting doctrine. If a candidates pass two, then fail another, he has two attempts left, to try that test again, or attempt a different test. Notable Users of Deadliest Warrior Trials This is a list of a few Chapters that train their recruits on Sugelan including Astra Militarum regiments. Also listed are test that must be passed to enter a particular Astra Militarum regiment. Adeptus Astartes Chapters *'Tang Celestial Dragons' - "Way of the Gun" "Way of the Hunter" plus three more. *'McLeod's Beasts' - "Way of the Sword" Way of the Land" pus three more *'Adamantium Fists' - "Way of Character" "Way of the Gun" plus three more. *'Dominion Death Company (Decommissioned Chapter)' - "Way of the Sword" "Way of the Fist" plus three others Astra Militarum Regiments *'McGowan Guard' - Must complete "Way of the Sword" & Way of the Land" plus one other. *'Royal Regiment of the Emperor' - Must complete "Way of the Gun" & "Way of Character" plus one other. *'Iron Bells - Must complete "Way of the Hunter" & "Way of the Land" plus one other SOE Must complete "Way of Self" & Way of Character" plus one other.